


Gone Fishing

by Ceara Corey (kirylin)



Category: M.A.S.K.
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirylin/pseuds/Ceara%20Corey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to a writing community prompt. Scott is feeling a little abandoned lately, and Matt has the perfect solution to reconnect with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> M.A.S.K. was my favorite cartoon in middle school. I couldn't help myself. It was just that much fun! I still have nearly every single toy, and can still sing the theme song. I don't know why I loved it so much, but I always thought it was awesome.
> 
> A writing community I belong to presented a prompt to write at least 100 words for a fandom you don't normally write for. I asked a friend for a fandom, and he gave me M.A.S.K. Within ten minutes, I had this written and posted to the community. It's a light piece, something you might expect to see at the beginning or ending of an episode, but I had a good time writing it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Matt Trakker stood next to the large purple rig talking with communications specialist Bruce Sato. His adopted son Scott stood in the doorway of the mansion watching them. His father had been away more often than not lately, and in an unusual turn of events had been leaving Scott and his pet robot T-Bob behind with a governess.  
The boy was missing his father.

He watched as Bruce, a long-time friend of the family, climbed into Rhino and took off. He watched his father turn, and quickly ducked back through the doorway.

"Scott?" The boy's brunette head poked back out the door. "What's up?"

For as long as Scott could remember, Matt Trakker had seemed almost more like a friend than a father to him. He could always tell the man anything, and Matt nearly always knew when something was wrong with him.

With a deep sigh, Scott started, "You're never home any more. I never get to see you!" The words came out far more angrily than he'd intended, but he realized he was angry enough at his adopted father to not really regret them.

Matt sighed in response. His eyes filled with the fatherly love Scott had always known them to hold. "I know the last few months have been rough, Scott. There's been a lot going on, and I didn't want you and T-Bob getting mixed up in things."

Still sulking, Scott nodded. He and T-Bob had a way of jumping in and trying to be helpful whenever Matt's secret force tried to stop their enemy. Matt had tried his best to convince Scott not to do it, but when that failed, Scott realized his father did the only thing he could do: leave him behind.

It hurt the boy, not even in his teens.

Matt watched his son carefully, waiting for some sort of response. For his young age, Scott was a remarkably good smooth talker, able to get himself into and out of just about anything. When Scott didn't respond, Matt decided it was time to fix at least part of the damage done by his decision to protect his son.

"We have no pressing business at the moment. Why don't I take you and T-Bob fishing?"

Scott's eyes lit up, "You mean it?"

Matt nodded. "Sure. We haven't had a family vacation in a while. It'll be fun!" The boy nodded. "Go get packed, and I'll load up the car."

"Thanks, Dad!"


End file.
